1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a probing method, a probe card for performing the method, and probing apparatus including the probe card. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a probing method of testing electrical characteristics of a semiconductor substrate using needles, a probe card for performing the method, and probing apparatus for testing the semiconductor substrate using the probe card.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a probe card may be used for testing a semiconductor substrate. The probe card may include a multi-layered substrate having a test pattern, and a plurality of needles provided to the multi-layered substrate to make contact with pads of the semiconductor substrate. A test current generated from a tester may be transmitted to the semiconductor substrate through the test pattern and the needles to test electrical characteristics of the semiconductor substrate. The semiconductor substrate may be tested at a high temperature and at a low temperature. Thus, the high temperature and the low temperature may be selectively provided to a test chamber in which the semiconductor substrate may be placed.
Because the semiconductor substrate and the multi-layered substrate of the probe card may have different thermal strains, the needles may not accurately make contact with the pads of the semiconductor substrate. In order to prevent loss of contact between the needles and the pads, an additional process may be required for providing the multi-layered substrate of the probe card with the test temperature of the semiconductor substrate.